The Adventures of Meta Knight and Kirby
by KidWolfe94
Summary: Meta Knight has been ordered to battle,but while he is something strange is going on at the castle.Rated T for mild language.
1. The Battle Begins

Well heres my first Kirby story I hope you in enjoy it(I don't own anything...yet)

I was a peace day in had her nose in a book while Tuff and Kirby were playing hide'n at the castle Meta Knight was watching Sword and Blade train was impressed at at how hard they were knew he trained them blue knight was going to get a closer look when the King of Cappy town stopped him.

"Hey Meta Knight!" King DeDeDe shouted.

"Yes,Your Majesty?" The blue knight asked.

"I need you do me a big favor." The peguin king replied.

"Anything Sire."

"Remember when ya fought Kirby."

"Ofcourse."

"Well I need ya to do it again."

"What?!"

"I wanna know how much that puffball has improved." DeDeDe stated."But if your not up to it I can al ways order a demon beast to do it."

"No!" Meta Knight exclaimed."I can take care of this Your Majesty."

And with that Meta Knight rushed toward where Kirby was though he did not wish to do battle with the young star warrior,he to wanted to know much Kirby had grown since he first arrived masked knight soon found Kirby playing in the pink puffball seemed to be having time of his young didn't really want to disturb Kirby's playtime, but orders were slowly approached the baby warrior.

"Med-o-Knigh!!!" Kirby shouted,happy to see his mentor.

"Meta Knight,what are you doing here?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah Meta Knight, usually your off doing DeDeDe dirty work!"Tuff stated rudely

Instead of answering their questions,Meta Knight pulled out his Galaxia and pointed it at the pink warrior."Kirby, the king has asked me to do battle with you and I must obey his orders." With that he threw a sword at the puffball.

"Kirby, Suck it up!" Tiff shouted that he transformed into Sword Kirby.

"Now the battle begins." Meta Knight stated.

To be continued.

Well whatcha think about that? pretty good huh. please review . 


	2. Kirby vs Meta Knight

Here is the second chapter(I own nothing yet)

"I hope you ready Kirby,because I'm not going easy on you." Meta Knight said calmly.

"Poyo!" Kirby said readily.

And with that the masked knight charged at started to executed a series of swift slash attacks that Kirby managed to Kirby start to do some attacks of his young warrior came at Meta Knight with quick sword blue puffball was able to block most of them,but one was able get through his defenses and pierce through the side of his let out gasp in shock an jumped back.

"I see that your swordsmanships has improved." Meta Knight stated."But it still won't be enough to defeat me." Then he released a blast of flame towards the pink tried to dodge it but he just wasn't quick blast send him flying into a nearby tree.

"KIRBY!!!!!!!!" Tiff shouted nerously.

Meta Knight headed towards the tree.'Kirby has improved alot since are last battle.'the knight thought to himself.'But he has a long way to go.' Just as the masked warrior was nearing on the tree he saw a bright light shining through it's leaves

"SWORD BEAM!!!!!!!"

"What the..." But before the knight could finish his sentence a large slash of green energy came through the Knight didn't have time to dodge sent him flying into the face of a large he had a chance to get up,the tip of Kirby's sword was pointed at his Knight couldn't believe he had just been didn't know if he should be mad or he just stood up andI faced Kirby

"You have done well my friend." Meta Knight admitted

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed happily

Meta Knight was about to reach out and shake Kirby's hand when he heard a noise,a noise thawas coming from his mask was crackilg apart,which wasn't good because he didn't want anyone to see his he wrapped his cape around himself and teleported back to the castle.

"Med-o-Knigh?" Kirby said confused.

"Whats with him." Tuff asked

"I don't know" Tiff said. "But that Meta Knight gets stranger everyday"

"Poyo"

To be continued...

Please review 


	3. A New Mission

Sorry about my first 2 chapters my computer keeps cutting my words off.  
Anyway heres third chapter and I'll try to be more "original"(I still own nothin)

Meta Knight was in his room back the castle. He was still in shock that his student defeat him. Not only that, his face was almost revealed which he didn't need right know. So after he fixed his mask he when to his king's throne room. When he entered the room the peguin king seemed real excited

"How'd it go?!" King DeDeDe asked.

"Well sire...Kirby defeated me."

"What!?!"

"Yes Kirby was able to get me when my guard was down." The knight said ashamed.

"Well I don't Know what to say." DeDeDe said.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Meta Knight was about to leave the room when the king shouted out...

"Wait, there is way to redeem ya self."

"Yes."

"I need ya to go a mission." The king said.

"What kind of mission your Majesty?" The masked knight asked.

"There's a package I'd like ya to give to a friend of mine" The king stated. "It may sound kinda easy but he lived on da other side of Pop Star. Know can ya handle it?"

"Of course your Majesty." As Meta Knignt approached the door DeDeDe made one final annoucement.

"One more thang, I take Kirby wit ya."

Meta Knght stopped in his tracks. Did the king just say take Kirby with him. How could he pull that off. He couldn't just snatch Kirby away from his friends and take him on a dangerous mission.  
Plus he had just been defeated by him. This was going to be difficult. All he could do was face his king and say "Yes sire."

The masked knight was heading towards the Ebrum home hoping to find the young star warrior. He found the door and began to knock. It was Lady Like who opened the door

"Sir Meta Knight, how may I help you."

"Is Kirby here?"

"Yes he is, Kirby, Meta Knight is here to see you." Kirby ran in with a big smile on his. He was followed by Tiff and Tuff

"Med-o-Knigh!!!"

"Kirby, the king is sending me on a mission and asked me to take you with along." He said calmly.

"What!?!"

"Poyo?"

To be continued...

Well thats it for. I hope my computer doesn't mess me up.

Until next time this KidWolfe94! 


	4. Preparations

Here chapter four. Hope you enjoy (I own nothin)

"You can't take Kirby on a mission," Tiff said.

"Yeah, he's too young," Tuff agreed.

"I am sorry, but an order is an order," Meta Knight stated. "Kirby, who have exactly one hour to get ready." And with that the masked knight turned around and headed to his quarters to get ready.

"So what are you going to do Kirby," Tiff asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby just ran out the door and towards his house.

"I guess that means he's going," Tuff said sadly.

"Be careful Kirby."

In Meta Knight's room, the blue puffball was in deep thought shown by his green eyes as he packed. '  
'I have a bad feeling about this. Why would DeDeDe want me to take Kirby? I must be up to something'  
His thoughts were interrupted as Sword Knight and Blade Knight entered the room.

"Sir Meta Knight, we heard that the King is sending you on a mission," Blade Knight stated.

"He is," The masked knight replied. "But I think that he may be planning something, so I need you to keep an eye on DeDeDe."

"Yes Sir," they said in unison. Meta Knight left the castle and headed towards Kirby's Knocked on the door once he got there.

"Kirby, are you ready?"

"Poyo!"

Kirby finally came out with a huge bag on his back. "Kirby, did you pack only the things you need?"

"Poy-yes Medo-Knigh-Tah!!!"

"Alright, lets be on our way."

So the two star warriors began their adventure, unaware of what lied ahead.

To be continued....

please revie 


End file.
